


I Live Here Now

by Quill18



Series: House Eisenhardt [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Jewish Character, Character(s) of Color, F/M, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Racism, Xavier Being Ignorant, no cherik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: After surviving the attack on Schmidt, Darwin joins the Brotherhood and later helps nurture the fledgling island nation of Genosha.





	1. tu casa es mi casa (your house is my house)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend, Saltydog, who delivered to me, a live rant on X-Men: First Class. They were pissed at Darwin dying so I decided to write this for them. Especially since I already planned at Darwin living for my Genosha AU Fic. Any spanish is done via google translate, please let me know if its majorly wrong.

Erik did a double-take. In the front hall of his base, deep in the Canadian wilderness, stood Darwin. The afro-hispanic mutant who stayed with Xavier after the disastrous Cuba incident. The fake Darwin just looked at him, raised his eyebrows and flashed a warm smile at Erik. 

"Mystique, this isn't funny." 

The fake Darwin just grinned and leaned against the steel wall. He drawled in reply. 

"Sup, Mags. I live here now. Raven's out with Angel. Saw them heading into the forest to get some game. " 

A plausible excuse, the two mutant women had become close, bonding over having visible mutations and the ability to hide them. Both of them avoided Emma Frost. 

If this was Raven, he wasn't in the mood for her childish games. If this was Darwin, it meant security was breached. A bad move. A possible strong ally, but he didn't know what his motives were.

There was only one way to check, nails flew from his pocket shooting straight at Darwin. They stopped and slowly dug into Darwin's skin. Enough pressure for the other mutant to feel it, but not enough to cause pain in case it was Mystique. 

Darwin's dark skin became thick and leathery, scale patches erupted around the nails. He raised his hands, laughing nervously. 

"Woah, that tickles, man." 

Darwin, it was.

Erik strode up and backed Darwin into the wall. The nails digging a bit deeper this time, his skin reacted by becoming hot magma-like patches. The nails heated up and melted into goo. Erik's magnetic field reshaped the molten metal, having them orbit around Darwin. 

"How did you get in here and who told you?!"

"Angel did. We talk every week to rant about white folk. You should know the deal, man. They did your whole family in."

"I see." Erik could feel his blood pressure rising, while he did allow his brotherhood to contact the outside world, it was via mainly Emma's telepathy and Azazel's occasional teleportation to remote pay phones that was the contact allowed. He had noticed Angel poofing away with Azazel every week, but the two always returned with cash and supplies so he thought nothing of it.

"Hmph. That doesn't explain why your here." Erik replied. 

Darwin looks in the distance, the stare of a man whose been a lot. He snapped out of it and kept watching the molten metal circling him. 

"Maannn, were you that obsessed with Charle's dick that you didn't notice??"

Darwin flashbacked to the past few weeks. 

Xavier gently suggesting he uses his powers to pass as white. Like how his sister does. She's been passing for so long, she doesn't even know what she was originally.

Xavier introducing him to a pretty white lady at the bar surrounded by her white brothers. Xavier missing the murderous look in their eyes because he refuses to mind read. It's not like the fool ever had to for survival reasons.

Xavier remarking on why Darwin kept his distance from Charles in public. 

Xavier remarking it was a shame that a lot of black people were to uneducated to passing literacy tests.

So on and so forth.

Magneto's fingers twitch.

The metal in the walls starts to hum. Seems Lehnsherr doesn't like Charle's dick being brought up and his short patience is wearing thin. Just because Darwin can survive whatever Mags can throw at him, doesn't mean it'll be painless. 

"Notice what?" Erik snaps. 

Darwin keeps talking. "Xavier's ignorant about certain things, Lehnsherr. Things I couldn't live with anymore after you and everyone else left." 

"Nothing happened between us." Erik snaps. "Now talk before I throw you out."

The floating molten metal is slowly starting to harden. 

Darwin leans back, his cigarette dangles between his fingers. He takes a drag. The perks of being an adaptive mutant. No side effects. "It all started when Xavier suggested I change my skin color..."

The molten metal drops to the ground, it's relieving even Erik knows of the sheer insult of the remark. 

"I remember him saying that they were only following orders during Cuba. While this is shocking, it's not surprising."

Darwin's read enough history books to know that tattoo on Lehnsher's arm isn't for show. He talks for a good while. Every ignorant thing that came out of their former friends mouth.

Lehnsherr listens, he looks stern, aghast, disturbed. His frown furrows deeper and deeper, the corners of his mouth tightens.

"Then he has the damned gumption to say we shouldn't let something as petty as skin color get in the way of mutant alliance. Let our powers unite us past race relations. Lehnsherr, if you don't see what's wrong with that sentence, this little revolution of yours isn't going to work."

To his relief, Lehnsherr gives a small tight nod.

"Nothing will change unless we address the scars humanity's prejudices left on our species. Understood. Welcome to the Brotherhood, Darwin."


	2. necesitamos un baño nuevo (we need a new toilet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that energy that Darwin absorbed from Schmidt had to go somewhere...

It was supposed to be a quiet day.

The others were doing their missions. Emma Frost seducing influential humans to back their cause while Janos kept watch, Azazel and Angel on supply runs, Mystique running their spy network....

It was just him and Darwin at the base, holding down the fort during their rest periods. With his control over the electro-magnetic spectrum and Darwin's infinite potential, the base was safe. 

He laid in his bed, the lone luxury he left for himself, all his other little luxuries being liquefied and sold to fund the cause. A magohany bedframe, steel and iron woven into the dryadflesh. The best bed money can buy. And a last-second weapon, if caught in night-time vulnerability. 

On the crest of sleep, cradled by the Earth's magnetic fields, he felt no disturbance in the base. 

Booms echoing down the underground halls and the bases' fields being distorted by the exposion snapped him out of his reverie. 

Running thumped through the hallways and Darwin slammed into his room's steel door, the mezuzah on the doorpost shook.

He was going to beat the shit out of Darwin. 

"Hey, Mags we need a new toilet." Darwin's voice tinnied through the damaged wall. 

Toilet. At least it was a toilet and not intruders. 

"What. Are. You. Talking. About? " He replied, aggravated. A raised hand and the door crumpled to the floor, Darwin nearly falling over.

Whatever, he'll fix the door later.

"Remember that one nazi fucker you killed? And how he tried to kill me?"

"Yes. I fail to see what this has to do with the recent explosions and your need for a new toilet."

"Turns out all that energy I absorbed had to go somewhere. Who knew radioactive shits was a thing? " 

Darwin laughs and flashes a smile. Erik feels the overwhelming need to strangle him. 

Seven adult mutants sharing the last remaining bathroom is going to be hell. 

He's going to have to design a new mutantproof toilet. 

In the meantime, it's not like Xavier is going to miss a toilet. Not with his level of family wealth. 

He makes a mental note for Emma to convince her latest puppets to order her supplies for the Cause including backup toilets. 

They needed to expand anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just started writing this fic, because I had a headcanon of Darwin getting radioactive shits.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure Xavier being ignorant of a lot of racial issues is plausible. Its the 21st century and my asian ass has heard all kinds of ignorant shit from white people, the days before the internet must've been worse. Xavier also grew up in a wealthy white family which doesn't help his ignorance.


End file.
